


A new Fantastic Point of View

by noxiousSanctity



Series: FIlthy Oneshots for Voltron [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AN AU of my first AU, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub relationship, Fucking, Human! Lance, Interspecies Sex, Keith sucks dick and covers his teeth, Lubricant, M/M, MERMAID SEX AGAIN, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Keith, Overstimulation, Scenting, Vaginal Sex, merman! keith, no actual pregnancy, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Mermaid SexKeith gets dicked downLance gets marked as a mateAgain: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME





	A new Fantastic Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, due to all the Klantis that have done some terrible things, I almost didn't want to write anymore Klance. But luckily I have a lot of lovely friends that keep me invested in this relationship. I just needed to say that. If you are an Anti, do not read my work. Do not comment on my work.
> 
> AND NOW MERMAID SEX

            Lance would think that he’d seen a lot of what the ocean had to offer up. He’d lived at this beach his entire life, swam in its mysteries from dawn til’ dusk, and had had encounters of all kinds with different species. Younger kids around would call him the sea whisperer, and that he could have been part merman in another life. Lance tried to laugh it off, but it flattered him to a point where he could imagine it if he really wanted to. Hot, sexy, attractive to girls all over…

            But still: He never thought in his entire life he’d _find_ one.

            It was stranded on the beach, late at night. Lance had just finished eating dinner and had decided to go soak his toes in a little alcove that was just nearby. He called it his secret hideout, and even in his second year of college, the fond nickname stayed. People knew of it, but they just tended to avoid it because, as his mother said, “The boy needs his space!” When Lance turned the corner to the little almost cave, he nearly screamed at a body lying face down in the sand, water lapping at the… almost…

_That was a lionfish tail._

            “Oh my god what the fuck.” Lance breathed out, looking at it like it was a prank, some practical joke that someone was going to reveal in a moment or two. But when no cameras revealed themselves, and a noise of pain came from the body in front of him, Lance’s inner instincts to help kicked in, and he took a step forward. Just by the darkness of the night he could still tell that the mermaid’s tail was a crimson red with stripes of white and black. It’s fins were sharp and intimidating, along with the way that the scales slowly shifted into skin and then even into freckles on the merman’s back, where another small fin resided on the spine. “Will those kill me?” He asked aloud, and he gently poked at the creature with his sandal, which he had taken off in the pursuit of knowledge.

            The creature groaned. Lance very narrowly swallowed a scream as it flopped over onto its back. It didn’t take him long to figure out that it was not a woman. It was a man.

            Lance just found a sexy merman. He doesn’t use the word lightly!!! (on men). But he had to admit: Even with the sand on his face and the blood on his nose, the merman had inky black hair and eyelashes, full lips and a jawline that probably could have cut through steel if it really needed to. There were two sets of gills on his body, one on his waist (which were fluttering lightly; he was still alive!) and one on his neck. There was coral coloured webbing between his fingers and on his ears, and Lance couldn’t help but lean in to take a closer look at those barely visible sharp teeth.

            The merman opened his eyes. Lance really did scream that time.

            In an instant, Lance found himself on his back, and a very large, _very angry_ looking merman had sharp claws against his throat. At first it seemed like the merman was trying to sneeze, but eventually words came out. “Who are you?” Lance tried not to laugh at the way the creature’s teeth made him slur his words a little bit. Also, not shitting himself in raw fear would be a good idea too. “Why are you here? What do you want?”

            Lance couldn’t help it. He fucking couldn’t. “What up, my name is Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learned how to read.”

            The creature only seemed confused for a moment, though anger was still in their striking amethyst eyes. “I… what does your ability to read have to do with this?”

            “Nothing! Nothing at all!” Lance tried to make a laughing noise but wheezed when the merman pressed against his chest harder with his spare hand. “Whoawhoawhoa, slow your horses there, my guy. I didn’t do anything to you!!”

            The merman’s eyes flashed, and his sharp, probably poisonous fins spread out in a bid to intimidate Lance. Which, in all fairness, it fucking did. 10/10 fear. “You may not have done anything, but your _kind_ has.” He turned his face and- _oh,_ the blood was stemming from one of his ear fins, where a hook was stuck and tugging at the swelling flesh. “Your kind tried to steal my food and caught me instead.”

            Lance… felt a little bad. “I can help you get that out, you know.” The merman’s head snapped back to staring at him, eyes full or anger. “I used to go fishing all the time, just to return them to the place we got them.”

            “So you hunt for sport, and not for survival.” The merman’s voice was flat.

            “No! I didn’t know what that meant at the time.” Lance hurriedly said. “I don’t mean it like that.” He didn’t move, but when the large creature on top of him didn’t kill him instantly, he took another chance. “Why don’t you tell me your name? I’m Lance. Lance Alvarez.”

            “…” The merman stared at him, a distrusting look on his face. “You are a strange human.” He muttered. “You haven’t begged me for your life once.”

            “If you wanted to kill me you would have already.” Lance replied honestly. “But you haven’t, so I gotta guess that you must only kill for survival. Right?” A nervous smile overtook his face when the creature nodded. “So, my name is Lance. What’s yours?”

            The merman studied his face a moment longer before eventually pulling himself away. “My name is Keith.” 

* * *

 

            Keith became part of Lance’s daily life. Whenever he could, he’d find his way back down to his little alcove, and more often than not, Keith would be waiting for him there. Lance had taken the hook out, cleaned the wound and even brought Keith some fish to eat, which eventually won the merman over in the end. They talked about different things, like what the human world was like (Keith was strangely invested in the idea of infomercials.) and how Keith lived alone.

            “My mother was gone after she gave birth to me.” Keith murmured. The two of them were relaxing in the warm sand, Keith on his stomach and watching Lance peel an apple. His eyes were bright with interest, especially with the sharp thing in the human’s hand. Lance tried not to show himself being too nervous. “I grew up on my own. I’ve never seen another of my own kind, so I would collect things that I found from the upworld. Your world.”

            Lance looked at him curiously. “Upworld? Is that another word for the surface?”

            It was Keith’s turn to look confused, pursing his mouth. “Ssssur…facccce. Surface. The surface. The upworld.” He dragged one of his claws in the sand, humming quietly. “Where the people are. The humans.”

            “Like the little mermaid.” Lance couldn’t stop himself. “The movie.”

            “What’s a movie?” Keith asked curiously. “What’s a mermaid?”

            “You are.” Lance couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. “You’re a mermaid. There’s a movie about a little mermaid.”

            Immediately, Keith was pushing him up off the sand, eyes wide. “There’s another one of me up there? Where is he? Why did they never come find me?” Before Lance could do even a little damage control, the merman was spiraling downward, fins drooping. “Was I left alone on purpose? Am I a weird mermaid?”

            Lance lurched forward, scooting towards Keith to wrap him in a hug carefully. “No, not at all! The little mermaid is a cartoon.” Keith made a strange chirring noise next to his ear, something Lance had learned meant confusion. “Someone drew it. The little mermaid wasn’t real.”

            “Oh.” Keith sounded like he wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. “So I’m alone?” He asked softly, voice almost a whisper.

            Lance couldn’t help himself. “No, Keith. You have me. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna be with you for as long as you’ll have me.” He trailed his fingers around the fin on Keith’s spine, jolting in surprise as the merman in his arms shuddered. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, suddenly realizing how they were pressed together. Keith was surprisingly warm. “Did that hurt?”

            _“No.”_ Keith’s voice was breathy, and toned arms wrapped around Lance’s waist. “N-no, it feels… good.” He hid his face in Lance’s chest and arched his back, so his fin connected with Lance’s fingers. “You can, uh… keep doing it if you want to.”

            Even with the sand in his clothes and Keith’s weight totally on him, Lance couldn’t resist touching Keith if he tried. He lightly traced his fingers over the raised flesh around the fin, and he soon realized that if he massaged the skin, a trill would leave the creature on top of him, and he would try to snuggle impossibly closer, tail and spines curling in the sand while his breathing became ragged.

            Lance prayed that Keith wouldn’t notice he popped a boner. It wasn’t his fault!! Keith was warm and slippery and breathing heavily on his neck. And Keith may not have noticed it, but when he moved his tail and shifted his body, he rubbed at Lance’s crotch and Lance was a _weak,_ weak man. Keith was even beginning to chirr at Lance’s touches, cheeks and neck flushing a dark red hue. He pressed harder against Lance’s body, and Lance leaned down to nibble at Keith’s ear fin.

            Keith’s gasp went straight to his crotch, and Lance couldn’t stop his hips from rolling if he tried. As soon as he did, though, it bumped against a soft spot in the middle of Keith’s tail. A slit.

            Keith keened into Lance’s ear canal, and something dampened the front of Lance’s pants. “did… did you just?...” Before he could finish his sentence, a flash of nervous violet eyes was all that he saw before Keith disappeared into the ocean, leaving Lance with a raging hard on and a million questions in his head. 

* * *

 

            Lance didn’t see Keith for three days. No matter how long or how much he tried to call out for the strange merman, he didn’t come or visit. Lance was almost starting to get anxious, but whenever it came to the nighttime, well… The memory of the merman’s sweet cry as he orgasmed haunted his ear canals, and it wasn’t hard to use it as proper masturbation material. And that little… thing in the front of Keith’s tail? The one that had leaked slick. He wondered if he could finger it open. Did Keith have a pussy? Was he like a seahorse?

            …Could Keith get pregnant?

            He didn’t expect to see Keith on the shore the next evening. He had just gone out to grab some dinner before coming back, but he dropped it immediately as soon as he saw Keith. He was face-down on the sand again, but there was something different about it now. Keith was… writhing in the sand slowly, back hunched and fins pointed out, as if he were trying to catch someone’s attention. Lance’s attention. He lifted his head from the sand, inky strands almost staining the water as he keened and moaned. As soon as Lance was within a certain radius, the merman’s head snapped up, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed a near crimson hue. “Lance…” He moaned out loud, full lips bitten red by sharp teeth. “Lance.” He sounded _wrecked,_ and Lance could feel an impending sense of boners. A lot of them.

            “Uh… Y-yeah?” He managed to stutter out, not noticing the way that he was moving forward. Upon closer inspection, he saw that Keith was grinding his front into the sand, making his fins twitch and shiver. “What’s going on, Keith?”

            As soon as Lance was within arms distance, Keith grabbed at his ankle, dragging him down onto his back, moving on top of him to lay on him and nip at his neck. “I’m- I’m so sorry, Lance.” He whined, licking and sucking on Lance’s neck. “I don’t- I don’t know why, but after that… it feels like I’ve… I…” webbed hands started trying to yank Lance’s shirt off. “I need you. Please. Inside of me.”

            “In…side?...” Lance said almost deliriously. He moved his hand downward to where Keith was grinding the hardest, and that little slit was back. Curiously, he pressed his fingers into the opening and jolted when Keith wailed out loud. The muscles around Lance’s fingers were surprisingly warm and velvety. Like it was trying to suck him in. Lance couldn’t stop his teasing, pressing his fingers further in. “Here?” He asked breathlessly. “Do you need me here?”

            Keith went damn near wild, tail thrashing as he grinded his body harder into Lance’s touch. “There! Please please _please Lance_ inside me I need it I need you _please-_ ”

            Lance was scrambling at his zipper, yanking it down. Doing it with only one hand was extraordinarily hard, especially while the other one was slowly and steadily fingerfucking a very hot and sexy merman trying to get him out of his pants. If Keith had _any_ sort of understanding of pants, then maybe he could have helped. But Lance rubbed against another opening, deeper inside of Keith, and Keith tightened so deliciously around him that he damn near forgot everything that he was doing. He needed to be inside of the creature on top of him. _Now._

            He finally managed to pull himself out, and Keith wasted _no_ time in taking Lance’s cock into his hand. “Oh.” He practically purred. “You’re really warm. Thick.” A flushed smile took over his face. “I want you inside of me right now. So much. Please.”

            Lance’s lust filled brain spoke before he could stop it. “If you blow me first, I promise I’ll take good care of you.” Keith looked confused for a second, but when he didn’t protest, Lance shimmied upward until his cock was near Keith’s face. It was almost adorable how confused Keith looked with Lance’s hard dick next to his face, but he hastily added a, “Cover your teeth with your lips.” Before pushing Keith’s head down onto his cock. Keith had only a moment to adjust, but as soon as Lance sank all the way in, he let his head fall back and moaned with delight. “Oh, _fuck._ ” Keith’s eyes were wide and on him, using his tongue on the bottom of Lance’s cock. Lance’s toes curled, and Keith’s cheeks flushed with the pleasure of pleasing Lance. “Your throat feels so good, Keith. You’re so fucking delicious.”

            Keith popped his mouth off, multiple strands of saliva connecting his lips and tongues to Lance’s cockhead. “Lance.” He wheezed, “Please. Please? I want it. I want it in me.” He didn’t protest when Lance shoved his mouth back down, only moaning in delight when Lance gripped him by his hair and bobbed him up and down, curling his tail inwards as Lance used him for his own pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head as he focused on breathing through his gills, which were still in the water. Like this, Lance could fuck his mouth like it was his hole, full and hot and needy…

            Lance yanked Keith off his cock, and the merman almost snapped his teeth at the human for stopping him from getting what he needed when a hot burst of liquid splashed on his face. It was clear and thick, and when some got on his lip he licked at it, moaning at the salty taste. “Mm.” He moaned. “More, please.”

            Lance had the merman on his back faster than he could think. “You are _insufferable._ ” He growled, and Keith chirped in delight as he saw that human cock pressing against his lips. “You sure you’re not some sort of siren? Some sort of creature desperate for a fuck? Singing to me and lulling me in to have a taste of your sweet little cunt?”

            Lance’s cock pressed against Keith’s entrance, and Keith keened. _“FUCK!_ I don’t know what that-ah- Is, but if it gets you inside me faster, then yes.” He tried to press his hips upward for more, but Lance shoved those hips down, and Keith nearly lost his mind with need. “Lance, Lance _please, I-_ ”

            Lance pushed into his body and moaned loudly as Keith went dead silent. Fuck, the merman was _tight_ and _hot_ and just so _delicious_ around him. He could barely stand it. When he looked at the merman, he looked like he’d came again just by being penetrated. Keith’s eyes were rolled up, and he was heaving for some sort of breathing capabilities. Perky nipples were begging for Lance’s attention, and even though he was semi straddling the merman, he rolled his hips forward as he latched his mouth onto Keith’s chest. The result was… beautiful.

            Keith cried out and came messily. His slick oozed out around Lance’s cock, and his whole body shivered and twitched from the stimulation. He barely gave Lance a moment to even process it before he started rolling his hips upward into the movements of the human, indecipherable words leaving his mouth. Lance was pretty sure that it was merspeak or whatever, because Keith was trilling, keening, wailing out for everything that Lance could give him.

            And Lance was in no position to deny him a single thing.

            He couldn’t stop himself from fucking as hard as he could into Keith’s sloppy cunt. Each time that they met, a loud _smack_ reverberated in the cave. Lance didn’t realize how much the cave echoed until he had a screaming merman on his dick, trying to milk him for all he was worth. “You’re so loud.” He moaned, licking at Keith’s neck and grinning as the flesh jumped in stimulation. “You’re so need and greedy and I can’t wait to fill you to the brim.”

            Keith’s breath tried to still, but Lance was still fucking little gasps and whines out of his kiss-bitten mouth. “You’ll fill me? Give me babies?” Lance looked at him in surprise, but Keith’s eyes were so wide with delight, and long webbed fingers gripped curly brown hair. “Make me pregnant?”

            Lance hated the way that made him jerk inside of Keith, who moaned. “I-Can we do that?...” He asked, groaning again when Keith tightened around him. “Do you like that idea?” Oh man, Keith was practically spasming around him. “You want me to come inside of you, get you nice and round?”

            Keith practically hissed, teeth bared and eyes flashing with lust. “Yes, yes yes yeys yes yes yes yes _yes yes yesyesyesyeys-”_ He leaned up and bit into Lance’s skin hard, breaking the skin. Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head as he finally came with Keith, emptying himself into the willing merman beneath him. Keith released Lance and let his head hit the sand, gasping as he tried to squeeze every last drop out of the cock inside of him.

            “Fuck.” He tried to breathe, tried to clear his mind. _“Fuck.”_

            A tail curled around him, keeping him inside. “Fuck.” Keith murmured, tasting the word on his tongue as he pulled Lance in for a kiss and another round. “Fuck, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr: @noxiousSanctity


End file.
